


sign it

by sevenmuses (virgonoir)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jinyoung | Jr./Im Nayeon, rating will change as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: Jinyoung wouldn't say his life was completely perfect, it probably would be if his wife wasn't such a nutcase. It's been seven months since they've gotten married and sadly, Jinyoung's had enough. He proposes a divorce but his wife's friend had another idea. Marriage counseling.





	sign it

 

 

 

           Out of the four seasons, autumn is Jinyoung’s favorite. Winter is a close second. There are many reasons why autumn is his favorite season. Firstly, he loves how the leaves turn into captivating shades of oranges, yellows, reds and browns. He finds it relaxing to watch the leaves change in color. Secondly, he can dress more comfortably. He isn’t too keen in showing skin so right when the cool winds of fall arrive he’s nothing but excited to finally wear a coat. Lastly, but not the least, his wife leaves for a whole month to visit her family in the United States. He can finally fucking breathe without having a leash constantly tightening around his neck every time he blinks.

           Nayeon’s flight is in about three days and he’s trying so hard not to show his excitement. He bites his lip harshly, struggling to contain his smile as he watches her pack.

           She grunts, trying to stuff more clothes into her suitcase, “Jinyoung, care to help?” She sneers at Jinyoung, huffing a strand of hair away.  

           Jinyoung just purses his lips then pushes them to the side. “Nah.” She can do it herself, he thinks.

           She huffs and stands up, ignoring his response. She rests her hands on her hips, looking at him. “I said, _Jinyoung_ , care to help?”

           “Nayeon, I heard you and I obviously don’t care to help.”

           She raises her brows in disbelief, “Why are you being such a dick? What did I ever do to you?”

           The list can go on forever, is what Jinyoung wants to blurt out. But he just keeps quiet and rolls his eyes, deciding help her so she could shut up. Although he can’t see it, he knows that there’s a smirk on her face. He knows that he shouldn’t be a pushover if he wants to propose a divorce but you know what they say, you get more with sweet than sour.

           He had already told his friends about it and to his surprise, they’ve been waiting for this since the time him and Nayeon began to date. They didn’t like her one bit and Jinyoung was just way too dumb to realize it. At the time he just concluded that they were jealous and he didn’t want to appease to them so he just continued to date her. He was so blinded by trying to keep Nayeon to himself that he didn’t realize that she was a complete bitch.

           Not only she was a bitch. She was just way too insecure for Jinyoung’s liking. He didn’t know if it was just a joke or if it was real. She constantly thinks Jinyoung’s cheating on her. As a college professor for night classes, it’s a given that he will arrive home late but for some reason Nayeon just doesn’t seem to get _it_. He can count the amount of times he’s arrived home with her crying for him on both hands times ten and they’ve only been together for two years and married for seven months.

_“I’m not cheating on you, Nayeon.” He swears as he sets his briefcase down._

_“Then why are you always home late? Why weren’t you answering my calls!?” She sobs, climbing off the couch and pulls on his arm, guiding him to their bedroom._

_He sighs and turns his face away from her, not wanting her see his eyes nearly rolling out of his skull. “I teach a class from seven in the evening to ten at night. After that, I edit the slides for the next day and grade their work. My schedule hasn’t changed.”_

_“Why can’t you do it here?” She pouts, pulling him even harder. He nearly trips at the force._

_You distract me with your whining, is what he wants to say, but instead, “Our wifi here is too slow.”_

_“If you’re cheating on me, just say so! You don’t have to give me stupid excuses!” She shouts and harshly lets go of Jinyoung arm._

_“Do you want to check the security camera of my classroom and office?” He says through gritted teeth. His conscience is telling him to calm down but this has happened way too times to just let it be and get used to it._

_“N-no.” She sniffs, wiping away the snot that drips from her nose with the back of her hand._

_He sighs, realizing maybe he’s being to harsh. He’s just irritated that she can’t seem to trust him. “Don’t cry anymore, Nayeon-ah.” He grabs her face tenderly, wiping away the tears dripping down her cheeks. There’s a sharp pain in this heart. He doesn’t know if it’s from feeling bad in the way he’s treating her or if it’s because he deserves better than this and he’s just hurting himself by still staying with her._

           Also, she has this unnecessary remorse toward his mother. He’s a mama’s boy, that’s definitely not a secret and he isn’t shy to admit it either. Being the only boy among two girls and the youngest sibling, his mother always had a bigger space in her heart for him (no offense to his older sisters). His mother always tries her best to have Jinyoung at her side, almost every weekend, she makes him fly down to Jinhae. If she isn’t having Jinyoung fly down, she flies up to Seoul and invites herself into Jinyoung and Nayeon’s home. He doesn’t blame his mother though, why should he though? She’s his mother. But for that dumb reason, Nayeon can’t stand her.

           Jinyoung never understood it. It’s not that his mother intruded, she knew her place while she was staying in Jinyoung’s home. She never did anything that would irk Jinyoung (like doing his laundry, looking through his room, moving things around, etcetera). All she did was stay in their guestroom, which was a whole entire floor away from his and Nayeon’s room. If she wasn’t in the guestroom, she was roaming around the kitchen and just cooking. She doesn’t even talk to Jinyoung as much, she just really wants to be around him, to feel his presence.

_“She’s here again?” Nayeon asks as she walks into their room._

_“My mom?” Jinyoung looks up from his book. It’s been such a long day and all he wants is to sneak in an hour or two to relax before he makes his way to teach his night class._

_“Who the fuck else?” She grunts as she flops onto the foot of the bed and begins to remove her stockings._

_“I don’t get why you’re so mad whenever she’s here. She minds her own business.” He says, looking back down to his book and attempts to continue reading. But then he hears Nayeon’s piercing voice again._

_“But her presence. It irks me. I feel like she’s always watching us.”_

_“She doesn’t give two shits about you. She’s seriously only here for me.” He tells her. It’s the truth. He’s heard it from his mom himself. It’s not that his mom doesn’t like Nayeon, she just doesn’t care for her. She’s really just here for Jinyoung. “If you want, you can go stay with your sister while she’s here.” He inquires, he pulls his book up, hiding the smirk forming on his lips._

_The smirk fades when he hears a question that should never be asked. “Who do you love more? Me or your mom.”_

_“Nayeon.” He wants to shout. Who in their right mind would ever ask such a thing? Nayeon knows how much his mom means to him. So, why would she ever ask him that? “What do you want to hear?” He quickly slots in his bookmark and shuts his book closed. He looks straight at her and they instantly make eye contact. He didn’t realize that she was looking at him this whole time. He thought that she would be joking but her expression tells him otherwise._

_“Me. That you love me more.”_

_“She’s my fucking mother, Nayeon. What would you say if I asked you who you loved more?”_

_“My answer is you.”_

           To add on to the list, she has this insane sex drive that Jinyoung can’t catch up with. He likes sex but _not_ all the time. He isn’t some horny teenager anymore, he’s passed that stage for the longest time. But for some reason, Nayeon isn’t over it at all. There are times where he doesn’t mind it, he’ll just let her do all the work. But when he isn’t in the mood, Nayeon makes it about her. She whines about how she isn’t sexy enough or pretty enough. She brings up Jinyoung’s sexuality acting like she knows everything about being bisexual. She also talks about how she might not be tight enough anymore (which is anatomically impossible). But right when Jinyoung appeases her, she acts like nothing had happened, as if she used her insecurity as bait. Recently, they haven’t had sex at all, he isn’t letting her get to him and to be honest, he gets off better with his damn hand.

           “Well?” She asks, pushing Jinyoung away from his thoughts. Did she really want him to answer that?  
Maybe this is the best time to bring up the divorce, he thinks. She’s really getting on his last nerve. _No more antagonizing. No more controlling. No more bullshit. Now or never, Park Jinyoung. You can do this. You’ve been waiting for this moment for the longest time._ His conscience repeats and continues to give him the confidence he needs.

           “Are you fucking deaf Jinyoung? I asked you a question.” She nearly shouts and shoves Jinyoung head with her pointer finger.

           The gesture causes him to boil with anger. She constantly disrespects him and he’s had enough. She’s never patient, all she does is push him around like a rag doll. And the worst thing about it is that he’s letting her. “I’ve had it.” He says under his breath. As he stands up, he hears Nayeon ask ‘What did you say?’ But everything is tuned out and replaced with a white noise. His ears begging to not hear another word come out of her mouth. “I want a divorce.” He finally, _finally,_ says. “ _Now._ ”

           Silence falls upon them and Nayeon just stands there. There isn’t much of a reaction from her, but suddenly she begins to cackle, her mouth is wide open and her eyes are shut closed, her hands find her stomach and she cradles it as she continues to laugh. “You’re hilarious, Jinyoung!” She laughs in between her words. “It’s not April fools, babe!”

           “Nayeon,” He says, but she just continues to laugh. She’s laughing so hard that she loses her balance and grips on to their TV console. “Nayeon!” He yells and finally, she stops her laughter. “I’m serious!” He huffs out, heart beating heavily against his chest.

           “Sure you are, Jinyoung.” She sends him a smile and walks to him, squeezing his cheeks.

           Just as he expected. This’ll be harder than he thought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


           Jinyoung’s grip on the steering wheel is unforgiving, his knuckles are whiter than white and his cheeks are flushed with an angry bright red. Nayeon keeps yapping on the fucking phone with God knows who and he’s just had enough. It’s sad to think that her voice was something that used to calm him down during stressful times but now it’s gotten to the point where he’s sick and tired of hearing her voice. He inhales through his nose then takes his time exhaling through his mouth, he needs to calm down before he gets them into an accident.

           “Jinyoung-oppa,” Nayeon says, her voice calmer and lower in volume than when she on the phone, “Jeongyeon just thought of the smartest thing!” Although he isn’t looking at her, he can see her bunny toothed smile. The smile that used to make his heart thump rapidly against his chest.

           “What did she think of?” He asks, loosening his grip on the steering wheel and relaxing his shoulders. He didn’t realize he was this tense.

           “She said we should sign up for marriage counseling! Her brother went to one and she said the counselor did wonders!” She sounds way too excited for his liking and honestly, he has the urge to drive right into the Han river. “Isn’t that a great idea Jinyoung-oppa?”

           “No? I said what I said two nights ago, Nayeon.” Two more miles left to the airport and he really can’t be anymore happier. Two more miles left until he could finally get a break.

           “Jeongyeon, he said no.” She says, her voice louder than it should be. He never understood why she needed to raise her voice while on the phone.

           He uses his right hand to drive, propping his left elbow on the door, letting his head rest on his hand. Marriage counseling doesn’t sound _so_ bad. Maybe he’s just being dramatic. Or maybe he’s completely valid and he needs this counselor to see it, needs Nayeon to see it.

           “That’s so smart, Jeongyeon! But I don’t think I could deal with that, if it doesn’t work…”

           “What did she think of now?” asks Jinyoung.

           “Wait, Jeong.” Jinyoung looks at her for a moment then back to the road, “She said, if it works we stay married and if it doesn’t, I’ll sign the divorce papers no questions asked.”

           Jinyoung quickly perks up, thinking of every possibility that’ll have this go in his favor. But if this counselor is as good as Jeongyeon says then perhaps he’s completely screwed.

           “What do you think?” Her voice is softer now, much softer than before. Although Nayeon’s been complete shit to him, there were times where she was everything that he wanted in a woman. And saying that he never loved her would be a complete lie. He cared for her like any partner should.

           “I think-” He pauses, sighing heavily, “It’s not a bad idea.”

           “Great!” She exclaims then goes back to talking on the phone, speaking in that loud ass voice, “Send me the information of the marriage counselor, Jeongyeon! Jinyoung-oppa and I will organize a meeting when I get back from America.”

           Finally, they make it to the airport. He pulls into the loading curb and hastily opens the trunk and his door. He briskly walks to the back of the car and quickly pulls out Nayeon’s luggage, sparing no time.

           “Jinyoung-oppa! How dare you not open the door for me!” Nayeon yells from the passenger side of the car. He just rolls his eyes, knowing he’s covered by the lid of the trunk.

           “She acts like she’s disabled,” He grumbles under his breath as he shuts the trunk closed. He lifts the rest of her luggage onto the sidewalk and quickly goes back to the driver’s side.

           “Not even a kiss goodbye!?” Nayeon shouts with a pout on her face.

           “Nope!” He shouts back, getting into the car.

           As he pulls out of the curb, he could see Nayeon giving him the middle finger from the rear view mirror. “Good riddance.” He lets out as he finally enters traffic.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* hi guys.... 
> 
>  
> 
> i've had this au in mind for a while and had this in my drafts for weeks now, and since inflate is coming to close i decided to publish this!!!!! i hope y'all are excited as i am!!!!! 
> 
> please feel free to give me kudos and tell me what u think in the comments below :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s  
> to the people who bias nayeon nd stuff, i'm sorry for making her look like a b word, i didn't know who else to make his wifey hehe


End file.
